Curiosity Killed the Cat
by x.Yuee.x
Summary: Don't enter a room without knocking the door first! 80Fem27! Smutty... :3


**Warning: **Curios Tsuna (girl) new in the masturbation field. Bad grammar, OOC, crappy lemon!

**Rating:** **M** (There is a reason for this rating! Read at your own risk!)

**Pairing:** 80Fem27 (As in YamamotoxFem27)

**Summary:** Don't enter a room without knocking the door first!

**Disclaimer: **If only… but I don't.

I just wanted to write a smut of the rarest pair: 80Fem27.

Yes, female Tsuna!

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

"Tsuna…"

Gasping, said girl did the first thing she could think of; which was grabbing the blanket crumpled on the top of her mattress behind her. Without hesitating, she covered her humiliating form from the person standing at the door, gaping like a fish. The blanket wrapped her body, hugging her from head to toe. Once fully covered, she went as far away as she could from her friend and gave her back to him.

How embarrassing! He caught her doing… doing…! She felt the back of her eyes sting as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Oh my gosh! He… H-H-He saw her! What would he think? Would he think she was a perverted girl and tell everyone what she was doing? No, no! He wasn't like that! He would take it to his grave, she was sure! But… what if he stopped talking to her? She can't allow that! He was her best guy-friend! But… if he wants to stop being her friend… then she would understand. Who would want to be friends with a perverted girl? Sniffling, she felt her tears roll down her cheeks non-stop.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Tsuna choked out. She brought her knees up in front of her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She buried her head between her knees and arms as she continued to cry. "I-I'm… so s-sorry!" She didn't know why she was apologizing. Maybe it was because she had made her friend watch her in such an embarrassing way; or maybe because she was the one responsible for their friendship to break at her foolish acts.

"I'm s… s-so sorry Y-Yamamoto…!" She apologized again.

"Tsuna…" His voice seemed strained. Oh no! This was it! The dreadful moment! He was going to stop his friendship with her! It didn't surprise her! She was No-Good! She would've messed up in some way to make this wonderful friendship to end! Oh! Damn it!

Yamamoto didn't know what to do when her friend began crying even more when he said her name again. He grimaced and felt guilty. Why didn't he wait for her to respond the door? Why did he open the door like he damn owned the room?

Yamamoto was in his way to their house when he had come across with Maman and the kids—with Bianchi and Reborn too of course. The swordsman greeted them and they greeted back as eagerly; well, most of them. He asked curiously and politely where they were headed. Maman had answered with a tilt of her head they were heading to the market to buy some groceries. Yamamoto chuckled at the answer wholeheartedly. After chuckling, he had noticed the owner of his affection wasn't there with them, which lead him to ask about her. Maman pouted and mock-frowned; she told him her Tsu-chan had stayed back watching television. Her little girl had claimed she didn't want to come with them, that she wasn't in the mood and she felt too lazy to go out shopping. Yamamoto laughed at that; Tsuna was Tsuna as always. The baseball-lover told her, laughing, he had wanted to hang out with her daughter for a while; since it was one of those weird days without anyone available. It was Saturday morning, so it didn't surprise him much. Gokudera was out doing who-knows-what and Ryohei, as usual, was doing his morning jog around the city.

Maman exclaimed loudly and without hesitation gave him a spare key to the front door. She told him to go on and spend time with her daughter. She was sure Tsuna would bore herself to death if she stayed inside the house all day. Yamamoto's eyebrows raised and almost reached his hair line, but he accepted the key and laughed, telling her to leave it to him. He informed her he would return it to her once she arrives at the house. She nodded but warned him they were going to be late since she'll take the kids to the park after doing the shopping. He laughed and told her it was fine. He waved farewell and headed to the direction of Tsuna's house.

Yamamoto felt himself bouncing in anticipation; it's really been a long time since they passed some time together alone. He chuckled softly at the thought. Finally, time to spend with her alone. His smile softened at the notion. It didn't sound too bad. There rarely has been time for them to spend together; even with the others around.

Tsuna had her training to keep up with Reborn, or even someone else. One time, Dino came to help Tsuna in her fighting with the threatening of the kid—Reborn. In special occasions, Lal came by and helped the kid in training Tsuna; from academics to combat. Besides that, she's been doing her rounds in visiting Chrome and her other two friends. Lately, she's been worrying about their eating habits very often. So, she monitors them in what they eat and what not. Chrome was a girl and she needed nutrition.

While Tsuna had her cramped schedule, Yamamoto had his as well. Lately, he has been having a lot of baseball tournaments and his training was getting tough because of said play-offs. Not only baseball was his priority, but mastering the sword was also. After baseball training, he kept himself in the dojo till his dad called him to have dinner. Their schedule is and has been tight. But with the exams of the month already finished, they finally had time to their friends.

Opening the gate of the Sawada Residence, Yamamoto stepped inside the property of the family. He walked up to the doorway as he took out the key from the pocket of his trousers. He inserted the key in the key hole of the door and with a flick of his wrist, he opened it. He called out Tsuna, telling her it was him and not her mother or the kids. He closed the door behind him and informed her he was alone without the company of the Gokudera or Ryohei this time.

He met silence.

Raising an eyebrow, Yamamoto took off his shoes and stepped inside the house. He peeked in the living room, where the television was on. He peeked in the kitchen this time, but found it empty without the presence of his best female-friend. Maybe she was in the bathroom? As he passed the stairs, he heard noises coming from her bedroom; which was closed. Blinking, he walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door—

Which, lead us to this

Yamamoto nervously approached the owner of his heart with slow baby steps. He kneeled behind the shivering form of Tsuna. He brought a hand up, directing the appendage to the head of Tsuna. But he hastily stopped. The swordsman did not know if he should do this or not. He certainly was in no position to do such thing. He was the reason why his best friend was messed up. He was the reason she started crying.

If he was the reason, he may as well calm her down right?

For he, was the Rain; the one to wash away her worries.

Getting courageous, Yamamoto let the palm of his hand fall gently on the top her head. He watched as Tsuna jumped at the action, clearly surprised. He somehow knew his friend was not expecting that. Knowing her, she was expecting him to end their friendship over something so… trivial. He wasn't new in the field of masturbation, he wouldn't deny it, but he wasn't an expert in it either. Yamamoto placed himself in Tsuna's shoes. What would he have done if he got caught by her or his father? He would've probably apologized non-stop and even feel as embarrassed as Tsuna right now, perhaps even more.

Yamamoto felt as if a knot within his chest undid itself when he noticed Tsuna had stopped crying and apologizing. That was a good start. He observed the hooded form of his best friend, slowly turning her head to him. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much over _that_. Her cheeks hold an almost equal color, but only lighter; a soft red. Probably from crying or from— Yamamoto mentally shook his head to the sides. He shouldn't think of that anymore. The first priority now was making Tsuna feel less ashamed by what she was doing.

Giving a warm and small smile, he eyed his friend with caring eyes and he caressed her hooded head again.

"It's okay Tsuna."

"Yamamoto…" Her sweet, soft voice came hoarse from her lips. Said male stared into her auburn eyes as she stared at him with grateful and teary eyes. In a matter of seconds, those eyes he loved so much began to pour tears again. With the back of her hands, she rubbed her eyes before covering her face with her palms. Without a second thought, the swordsman opened his arms to her; as if telling her everything was good between them and he wouldn't stop their friendship over such a simple matter.

Tsuna looked up from where she buried her face and stared at him for a long time. She wailed loudly and she turned her body fully towards him before throwing herself into his awaiting arms. Tsuna clenched the front of his shirt tightly with her hands and buried her head deeper into his chest.

"T-Thank you…" She muttered between sobs.

* * *

Getting uncomfortable at their position after a while, Yamamoto cradled Tsuna in his arms as he changed their positions. He rested his back against the wall of her room and placed the girl between his legs. The girl didn't seem to notice the movement since she didn't stop the clutching on his shirt. Yamamoto continued patting her head softly, wrapping his free arm around her waist and bringing her close.

Yamamoto absentmindedly kissed the top of her head. He froze as soon as he realized what he had done. He hesitantly looked at her face; but it was covered by the blanket hooding her head. She didn't seem to notice the soft touch since she did not react and continued with her soft sniffling. It's been a while since she stopped crying, and for that, he was grateful. He hated nothing more than see Tsuna, his long time crush, crying over the simplest of things. It was a hellish setting. His right hand stopped patting her and slowly slid down to the back of her head. He continued showering her with simple, light kisses on her head. Then it was to her forehead. He noticed the girl's sniffling came to a complete stop as soon as he landed a soft kiss on her forehead.

The baseball lover lifted her head up slowly and planted a kiss on her forehead again, then another in her temple. He kissed her eyelids when she closed them and planted one on her nose; awarding him a small whine. He smiled tenderly at her whine. His thumb caressed her cheek softly as he stared with love into her glassy, dazed auburn eyes; which stared back at him.

Being cautious, Yamamoto slowly shortened the distance between his and her lips. The reason he was taking time was because he was giving her the freedom to turn her head aside at any time she wanted. If she turns her head away, he would understand. But he could not subdue the hurting of his heart if she did. Yamamoto felt his heart flutter when she closed her eyes and leaned up to meet his lips. Smiling, he shortened the distance without hesitation.

Fireworks exploded in their stomach when their lips encountered themselves. Her lips were soft and plum, while his were as equally soft but had a strange but good taste on them. Bringing his hand wrapped around her waist, Yamamoto cradled her face. Tsuna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against his chest to reach his lips better. Yamamoto groaned when he felt her perky breasts rub against his chest, and rubbed as enthusiastically against them. She gasped at the weird sensation, broking the kiss.

Tsuna stared up at Yamamoto, with pleading eyes. What she wanted, she did not know; but Yamamoto was willing to give it to her. He closed the distance eagerly and licked her bottom lip. Tsuna gave a soft moan at the touch, before opening her mouth to him. His tongue roamed all over her mouth; teeth, sides, bottom and roof of her mouth. Tsuna moaned even louder when his tongue coated hers to dance with him. Yamamoto groaned in the back of his throat when she eagerly rubbed her tongue against his. He felt his jeans tightening against his growing member and he couldn't help but to thrust forwards just a bit. He felt embarrassed when Tsuna gasped at the movement and broke the kiss; leaving a thin spider web of saliva connecting to his mouth to hers. Tsuna did not say something at the eagerness of Yamamoto. In the contrary, she fully straddled his lap, with her legs on his sides and sat closer to his torso.

Yamamoto moaned when he unintentionally thrust again, coming in contact with her vagina. Tsuna gasped at the contact and rubbed against his jeans while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tightened her hold when Yamamoto suddenly lifted her from where she was seated between his legs and gently placed her on the mattress of her bed. He unhooked the arms around his neck to go close the door… and lock it. Just in case Maman and the others returned. Yamamoto returned to her side, taking his shirt off in the progress. Sitting on the bed, he watched as Tsuna finally uncovered herself from the blanket. He admired as she took off her hoddie rather painfully slow; which only made his 'little me' even more enthusiastic. Without being able to hold on any longer, Yamamoto approached Tsuna's form and started kissing her stomach as he took a hold of her waist.

The action made her moan. She threw the hoddie into a far corner of the room. She placed her hands on the top of his head, softly taking a hold of his black spiky hair as he continued his ministrations. Yamamoto licked his way up, from where he playfully licked and inserted his tongue on her belly button, to between her breasts. He nuzzled them and laid his head to the side against her chest, hearing her heart beating. His hands went from her hips to her back. They roamed up and down, making Tsuna to wriggle and moan at his cold hands touching, caressing her back. Finally his hands stopped at the hook of her bra. Unhooking it, he slowly separated his head as he slid the bra out of her arms and uncovered her chest.

Tsuna wiggled and tried covering her breasts with her arms. But Yamamoto stopped her with holding her forearms lightly. "No, Tsuna, it's alright." He reassured. He exposed her breasts to him and smiled when she blushed a crimson color; all the way from her neck to her ears. Yamamoto took a hold of her breasts with his hands which made her moan at the sensation. Pulling her backwards, he softly placed her back against the mattress as he continued his ministrations.

Tsuna felt his hands rubbing her breasts, moving them in circular motions. Her mouth formed a small 'o' at the sensation and moaned out the name of his friend. She closed her eyes, enjoying the actions Yamamoto was doing to her.

Smiling, Yamamoto reached up to her lips to give her a long, passionate kiss. Tongues danced and rubbed against themselves; having no intention of stopping the exotic dance between them. But their breaths were growing shorter and the need of air seemed greater (hey! It rimes! …a little bit). Besides, Tsuna interrupted the dance occurring in their mouths when two fingers pinched her nipples; making it smaller and redder. She threw her head back when she felt Yamamoto nuzzling against her neck, making her shiver.

Yamamoto nipped at her neck lightly before licking the place in apology. His hands played with her breasts and nipples; leaving them abused and reddish. Lowering his hands to hold her hips, he continued his teasing on her soft neck. He licked his way up to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth before sucking on it.

Tsuna exclaimed when she felt the weird sensation, wanting more. She felt down below getting moist because of all the actions Yamamoto made to her body. She moaned loudly when a hand started to move down to her pubis; too slow for her liking. It seemed as if he enjoyed making her suffer the anticipation. And his throaty chuckle proved it. Frowning, Tsuna opened her mouth to retort to him about doing such actions. But as soon as she parted her lips, what left from it was not a comeback, but a long moan.

Yamamoto's finger rubbed against her clitoris as he nuzzled, nipped, licked and kissed her skin. Her skin was soft, as soft as a babies' skin and was the fairest skin he has ever seen. Taking a pink nipple into his mouth, he began sucking it eagerly. The action made her wriggle under his body and moan, or squeal at his ministrations. As he entertained a nipple, he brought the hand holding her hip up to her breast. He licked a finger before adorning the soft bud with the liquid on his finger. He toyed and pinched the tip with his nail.

Besides his ministrations on her breasts, the hand rubbing against her clitoris descended lower, to her vagina. Inserting a single finger in was all Tsuna needed to be thrown over the edge, screaming Yamamoto's name in the progress.

Hearing Tsuna scream his given name was such a turn-on, he felt his jeans getting tighter than before. Luckily for Yamamoto, Tsuna seemed to have noticed his inner turmoil; since her hands let go of his hair just to undo his jeans. A small hand undid the button along with the zipper, as the other one caressed his boner against the fabric of the jeans. He moaned as he let go of her abused pink bud.

Once the jeans were opened, Yamamoto quickly discarded them, along with his blue boxers. Grabbing the back of Tsuna's knees, he placed them over his shoulders. Strong hands took a hold of her tiny waist and brought her pubis to his face. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto in anticipation and curiosity from where she laid on the bed. The Boss didn't know what he was going to do now, so all she could do was stare at him and follow his every action.

Sticking his tongue out, Yamamoto licked the entrance of her vagina. He moaned when she heard Tsuna say his giving name yet once again. His tongue roamed from her entrance to her clitoris, where she moaned even more. Groaning, he let go of her hips and made them fall against the mattress; making a soft screech when it jumped. Taking a hold of her leg Yamamoto lowered it and tucked it under his arm. He held his penis with his free hand and slowly, carefully inserting it inside of her entrance.

Eyes widening, Tsuna squeaked at the pain. Without knowing what she was doing, she threw her arms around the broad shoulders of Yamamoto, keeping him close to her body. Clenching his shoulders tightly, she waited for the pain to subdue as she heard reassuring words and touches from Yamamoto; such as soft kisses on her forehead and small pecks on her lips.

Once Yamamoto was sure Tsuna got used to the penetration, he thrust out and back in. Tsuna screamed softly at the pain, but also from the pleasure.

In and out; in and out.

Tsuna moaned over and over again, feeling herself getting to the edge as Yamamoto mercilessly thrust inside of her. An already wet finger rubbed her clitoris, which was all she needed to came and screamed Yamamoto's given name: "Takeshi!" Shuddering, Yamamoto groaned and buried himself a last time before he came also, emptying his healthy sperm inside of her as he screamed her name: "Tsuna…!"

Ragged breaths filled the room. Tsuna opened her eyes and stared into his brown eyes that stared at her with love and devotion. Closing the distance between their lips, they shared a last passionate kiss.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto called her as he pulled himself out of her; grimacing when he saw blood running down her thighs. Standing up, he grabbed the box of tissues on her desk and quickly returned the bed. Kneeling in from of her legs, he began whipping the blood carefully, and once it was stained enough, he threw it to the trash can next to her bed. The baseball lover continued doing this as he resumed his words. "Tsuna… I… I love you…"

Blinking, Tsuna stared at him with wide auburn eyes, causing Yamamoto to flush a dark red in embarrassment. Second passed before Tsuna finally understood what he meant. One it was processed to her brain, she turned a dark cherry pink; from her neck to her ears. "…Uh." Shyly, Tsuna nodded her head and stared at Yamamoto thru her bangs. "I… I think… Me too…"

"But there's still hope! Haha!" He laughed wholeheartedly, "You say you think so there's still hope!" Laughing again, he lay next to her and covered them with the blanket she used as a cocoon a while back. She absentmindedly placed her head over his chest and cuddled close to his warmth. A strong hand hugged her waist and pulled her close, while Yamamoto's free hand was behind his head.

"So… This means we're dating?"

Tsuna turned a crimson color before shyly staring up at him.

"I-I think so…"

"Haha! Cool!"

* * *

**Omake:**

After long minutes of silence, Yamamoto hummed and said: "Well, it's supposed to start with confessing first… Not starting with the third base… Not that I'm saying I didn't liked it! Haha!"

"…Takeshi."

"Yeah, Tsuna?"

"Sleep…"

"Haha!"

…

"When Maman said to take care of you—"

"Takeshi!"

…

"You looked really sexy and erotic when I opened the door and—"

"Please Takeshi…"

* * *

Oh, that was crappy! :D

Lol, I didn't proof read! I'll probably do it tomorrow! :D And probably add some parts too… fufu…

**Reviews are welcomed! :3**

**Bad grammar? Point it out please!**

**Confusing story line? Yeah... sorry 'bout that! D:**

**Typos? It would help me a lot! :D**


End file.
